Naruto gets a bunch of chicks
by jtcr
Summary: see title. this is going to be lemon after lemon after lemon. no like? tuff, go read a "t" fic. this is "m" for a reason. i am wirting this to regain my throne as ero sennin


A/N this story is going to be highly focused on lemons. At least one every other chapter. I was originally going to make this just lemons, hey the original idea was naruto working in a brothel, but I changed my mind. Still lots of lemons though. I feel like having some lemonade now. Also, all kunoichi have their hymen's broken when they enter the academy. In case they needed to go on seduction missions. This goes for all kunoichi in all of the villages.

Disclaimer: me no own.

0o0

Naruto is hated by many because of who his mom and his dad were. His mom was a prostitute who would give it up to everyone. Even enemies of konoha. She was caught by Minato once banging Orochimaru, and was punished severely after she gave birth to her son. Naruto. He had no last name because Orochimaru had no last name. Kushina and Orochimaru had banged many times and when Minato caught them, Kushina was eight months pregnant.

Minato didn't know how the snake had snuck into Konoha and stayed there for eight months, the whole time banging one of his kunoichi, with out being caught. He managed to chase the snake out, but then the kyuubi struck three minutes later. All of Konoha was caught off guard, and much of it was destroyed before the Yondaime Hokage managed to seal it within himself. Thus taking it into the gut of the shinigami, never for it to destroy again.

The villagers blamed Orochimaru for the death of the Yondaime, because he'd weakened him in their fight before the Kyuubi came. And thus they blamed Kushina for banging a village traitor, and so they hated Naruto their son.

However only the male populace hated him, the female populace absolutely loved him. Especially when he became a teenager and his pheromones went crazy. The females all wanted in his pants, or rather they wanted what was in his pants in them. Even when he was a baby he let out pheromones, a small amount of course but he still let them out. His doctors, who were female, always found themselves turned on slightly. They didn't think it was him, I mean who would. They just chalked it up to their needs.

But as he grew older it became more apparent to the older females. Any female who came within about twenty feet of him suddenly became horny, sure it affected some more than others but it still affected them all. Some could barely restrain themselves as he grew up, and their husbands/boyfriends were all very happy that night.

But enough of that lets get on with the story.

0o0

A ten year old Naruto was walking to the Academy, eager to begin his ninja career and prove to the village that he was awesome. It was uncomfortable how the men all glared at him, and the women tensed up. So he would show them that they could trust him and admire him. He was young, he didn't understand that they hated him. He just thought they didn't like him.

So our red and black haired hero (or is he our hero?) had reached the Academy and found his classroom. Eager to learn everything about being a ninja, however when he stepped inside of the door he was attacked and he blacked out.

0o0

Naruto awoke with a groan blearily staring at the ceiling above him. "Oh man, what happened." He spoke out loud to no one.

"You were attacked Naruto." A weary, familiar voice said. Naruto turned to the voice, and saw his favorite person in the village: his jiji the Hokage.

"Jiji! What do you mean I was attacked? Who did it?" naruto asked, looking to the Hokage curiosity in his eyes.

"Well," the Hokage began hesitantly, "Every single girl in your class attacked you." Naruto felt his mouth hit the floor.

"W-what? What did I do to them?" Naruto almost shouted at the Hokage, unable to believe what he heard.

"You didn't do anything to them Naruto, let me explain," the Hokage said hastily in order to placate the blonde trying to get out of bed. Seeing he wasn't going anywhere Hiruzen began his tale. "You see Naruto, there are these things called 'pheromones' that can affect the way people behave." The professor was having a hard time finding the right words to explain the situation. "And you have a bloodline that releases pheromones that make females go crazy." Before Hiruzen could explain further, naruto interrupted him.

"What? So all girls are gonna mug me now?" Naruto exclaimed in fear.

"No no Naruto. Just those who cant control themselves. And if you can learn to control it, then you'll have no problems." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at the Hokage's explanation. "But we still have a problem though Naruto. You cant go back to the academy, until you have better control of you kekkei genkai or your female classmates are older. So I've decided that you will get several sensei's to teach you everything you need to know. Their some of my best shinobi and they wont be affected by your kekkei genkai, so no worries there." The Hokage finished with a smile. Naruto smiled back, happy that he would still be able to become a ninja and learn everything he needed. "Here," the Hokage handed him a piece of paper, "on this paper are the directions to the training grounds were your teachers will teach you." Naruto smiled and accepted the paper. "Get there after lunch tomorrow, when your dismissed from the hospital, okay?" Nnaruto nodded enthusiastically. The Hokage grinned and left Naruto to get some sleep.

0o0 time skip no jutsu

Naruto walked to the middle of the training grounds he was supposed to be at and sat down next to one of the here stumps in the middle of the training grounds. He'd gotten there early because he was so excited about meeting his new sensei's. He'd been thinking about them all night and he didn't get much sleep at all. All of a sudden he was brought out of his daze by something sharp nicking his check. He yelped in surprise and jumped at lest three feet in the air. Landing on his feet he glared in the direction the thing had come from. He saw four beautiful women standing in a row facing him.

"Hiya, names Anko." One said while waving at him. She wore a very revealing outfit consisting of a brown trenchcoat, shinguards, a brown mini mini skirt, and a fishnetting top. She had purple hair in a spiky ponytail with her hitai-ate on her forehead and brown pupiless eyes.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I'm Yuhi Kurenai," another said. She wore a revealing white dress with black lines and triangles that looked to be made of bandages. The dress had one red sleeve on her right arm. She had black hair and red eyes with her headband on her forehead.

"Hi I'm Uzuki Yugao." Another women said. She had long purple hair with black eyes, her headband was on her thigh. She wore what looked like ANBU armor.

"YO I'm Nage Buredo. But you can call me Buredo." (thrower blade, blade) the last one said. She had silver hair, the color of a knife, with the same style eyes. She didn't have a headband but rather a tattoo of the village symbol on her lower thigh. She also didn't seem to wear any clothes except a small pair of shorts and a tank top. But not a lot of skin showed because she had knives all over her body, too many too count.

Naruto was too stunned to speak for several minutes. They all just stood there staring at each other before Buredo sighed and reached out her hand. Naruto flinched not nowing what to expect, but the knife that was previously thrown zoomed back into Buredo's awaiting hand. Naruto again felt his jaw hit the floor.

"How did you do that?" he questioned loudly. Clearly in awe. Buredo smirked at his reaction.

"Magic." Was her reply, before Yugao stepped in clearly tired of waiting.

"We are your new sensei's Naruto." A silence entered the clearing after these blunt words. No one spoke, and naruto stared dumbly at the beautiful in front of him. After another couple of minutes, Naruto finally managed to find his voice.

"What? She just tried to kill me, and now your gonna teach me?" he asked incredulously. The four women all just nodded, and naruto felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head.

"I'm gonna teach you the snake style of fighting, and a few jutsu." Anko said with an evil grin.

"I'll teach you genjutsu, and chakra control." Kurenai said.

"I will teach you the ways of the sword." Yugao said while pointing to the katana on her back.

"And I'm gonna teach you how to throw, some jutsu, a small blade, and basic badassery." Buredo said, grinning like a maniac.

Naruto just stared at them all like they'd grown multiple heads.

"We will come here every day, and you will learn what we see fit." Yugao said in a voice that brokered no argument. "No arguments? Good. Then let's get to work."

The next several months and years were torture for naruto, until he finally got the basics down. He learned much from his teachers, and a lot about who they were. But their relation ship changed a few years into the training. But that'll come in later. For now lets see the events that led up to it.

Eight months later. Five years four months remaining in his training.

Anko and Kurenai were both exhausted. Today they were the only ones training Naruto and he'd managed to wind them both. But there was another reason for their exhaustion. Naruto's pheromones were starting to get to them, and they'd seemed even more potent today. The two were incredibly horny and were now headed to Anko's place to relieve some stress.

Anko closed and locked the door behind her. Kurenai turned to face her. The two waited a few minutes before Anko pounced on Kurenai, sending her crashing to the floor. Their lips met and soon tongues were involved the second they hit the ground. Anko, who was on top, grabbed the back of Kurenai's head trying to force her fellow kunoichi deeper into her mouth. Kurenai grabbed Anko's ass with both of her hands and squeezed it cynically, earning moans from Anko. Then Kurenai entangled Anko's and her legs so that neither could truly move them. Anko noticed this and smirked into the heated kiss they were still sharing. It seemed her little illusionist maker had some fight in her after all. This was further proven to Anko when Kurenai flipped her underneath her. Anko was taken aback by Kurenai's sudden dominating mood. Those pheromones Naruto emitted must've affected Kurenai even more than they affected her. Kurenai literally ripped off Anko's mesh shirt, leaving her trench coat still on, and threw the useless garment to the otherside of the room, revealing that Anko wasn't wearing a bra. Then Kurenai placed both of her hands on either side of Anko's body and pushed herself up as much as she could. Anko whined at the sudden lack of contact and tried to pull Anko back down so they could return to making out. After a few seconds of trying and failing to do so Anko opened her eyes and gasped at the hunger and lust in Kurenai's eyes. She had barely a second to think on Kurenai's look before she dove: latching her mouth onto Anko's left nipple. Anko gasped out loud and pulled her closer with her left hand, still on the back of Kurenai's head. Kurenai began sucking on the hard nub in her mouth like a little kid would, and reached up her left hand to Anko's right breast and began groping it. Anko felt a familiar sensation of heat come to her and knew it wouldn't be long before she came, but she'd be damned if she didn't make Kurenai come first. Anko reached down to the back of Kurenai's signature dress and grabbed a fistful of it, then she pulled her hand up as hard as she could. Effectively ripping the garment off of Kurenai. Throwing the garment away Anko untangled her legs and threw Kurenai under her, removing Kurenai's face from her breasts at the same time. Anko instantly straddled Kurenai's waist and looked down on her, a triumphant smirk on her face. She'd managed to remove Kurenai's entire dress and she now lay naked under her. Apparently she also didn't wear a bra or panties. Anko dove and her tongue entered Kurenai's slightly wet folds. Kurenai gasped as Anko entered her with her tongue, no one had ever eaten her out before, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. Anko swirled her tongue inside of Kurenai occasionally brushing along her clit just to make Kurenai go crazy. And it worked, because each time Anko licked Kurenai's clit (about 5 times) the kunoichi would almost scream and grip Anko's head harder practically begging for more. It wasn't long before Anko managed to make Kurenai cum, and when she came she came hard. Her juices covered Anko who did her best to swallow all of it. Anko barely had time to grin at her success before she was pushed backwards and her skirt was ripped off.

"Oh ho, so you don't like wearing underwear Anko-chan?" Kurenai asked seductively. Not giving Anko anytime to say a thing, she dove down and began assaulting Anko's womanhood. Kurenai reached up with both of her hands and latched onto Anko's breast, and began squeezing, twisting, and pulling on her nipples. Anko outright screamed as Kurenai licked her clit and pulled both of her nipples at the same time. Kurenai must've been some kind of genius when it came to sex, because she was getting closer and closer to the edge with each passing second.

"KURENAI-CHAN!" Anko screamed out as she came, her juices filling Kurenai's mouth. Kurenai grinned as she swallowed Anko's juices and stood up, giving Anko a hand up as well.

"Thanks Anko." Kurenai said while smiling.

"No prob Kurenai. We were both horny thanks to Naruto's special ability. But I wish he'd learn how to control his power." Anko said, whining the last part.

"You and me both Anko," it was at that moment the doorbell rang. Both kunoichis heads turned toward the door. A few seconds passed and the bell sounded again. Anko sighed and walked over to the door.

"Yeah, what do you- Oh Yugao, Buredo! How are you two doing?" Anko'd opened the door, not bothering to close up her trench coat, and was about to yell at who ever was outside her door. Until she realized who was outside her door.

"Umm, Anko? Why aren't you wearing anything?" the sound of Yugao's voice drifted back to Kurenai.

"Me and Kurenai-chan just got done fucking each other." Anko chirped happily. Kurenai face palmed.

A/n well I think that's good for a first chap. Hope yall enjoyed.


End file.
